Sophistication
by Animalfriendship
Summary: Stevie is incredibly talented... Talented enough to go to Briarwood! What will Zander do to keep her? Two-shot just for Zevie month! R and R, thanks :)
1. The Acceptance

**hi!**

**This is going to be one-shot... my first two-shot! Exciting, right?**

**This one-shot is for HTRobsessed... She made this idea... I'm just here to make the idea into reality!**

**Anyway, if you know me, this would have to be a Zevie story, so like I've said before... SORRY ZACIERS!**

**Anyway, Story time? :3**

* * *

She wasn't the most sophisticated girl.

She never thought that just being herself would affect her band, her education, or her friends. But it did.

"Dad! I'm going to school, bye!" She called out.

"You need a ride?" Her dad asked that everyday before she left. He just kept forgetting that she never needed one.

"No it's fine, Zander is taking me!" She opens the door and leaves. Her dad never was fond of the charming boy who picked his daughter up and brought her back late everyday.

She waves to Zander, who was sitting in his old station wagon. Before getting into the car, she checks the mail and scans through each name for who it's for. There were plenty for her dad, but one stuck out. One for her.

She puts the letters for her dad back in the mailbox, and keeps the letter for her to open on the way to school. Clutching it, she walks to Zander's idling car.

"Hey, what you got there, Steves?" He asks curiously. She shrugs as she tears it open.

"To Stevana Raina Baskara... From Briarwood Academy?!" She smiles brightly as she quickly reads over the long letter.

"Briarwood? What's that?"

"Since you're still a little new here, I'll tell you... Briarwood is like the most prestigious art school in the whole country! To get in, you have to be a) super talented, b) to pay a billion dollars to enroll, or c)to be discovered by one of the talent scouts that go in disguise to school talent shows to be recruited! Do you know how big of a deal this is?!" She continues to smile with joy as Zander smiles weakly.

"Wow... So how did _you _get in?" He laughs, as she punches him in the arm. "Okay... Let's get to school... I _have _to tell the rest of Gravity."

"Okay, okay, Miss. Talent." He starts the car and backs out of the driveway. Stevie's father watches closely at his own daughter, who was giggling and gushing about the acceptance letter. He laughs to himself, proud of himself for sending that video of his daughter to the academy. Perfect way for her to finish her studies and follow her dream of music in a _classical _way... not this pop or rock music that has been the buzz of the 21st century.

Back to the pair of best friends, Stevie was laughing, while listening to Zander, who was singing loudly to the song on the radio. Little did they know this was going to be their last.

When they got to the school, Stevie jumped out of the car before he could stop the car. She tumbled out, but as if she had planned to... Spy like.

She got back on her feet and ran to the waiting team of Gravity, who were sitting at their lunch table to wait before class would start.

Zander watched as Stevie jumped towards them, and watches her lips mouth out her terrific news... But he didn't want her to go... Didn't want her to stop being his best friend, or stop being the bassist... He just wanted everything to be the same.

Stevie, who was still incredibly pumped with excitement, ran off with Kacey somewhere, as Zander made his way to the boys.

"So... you heard the news?" Zander asks with a weak smile. Nelson and Kevin both nod sadly. "Yeah... I can't believe she's leaving... Briarwood is like, on the other side of the country!"

"How'd she get in anyway? She never told me about applying or anything like that..."

"Yeah she said she didn't know how either... Talent scouts never even come to Brewster; they know we're just a bunch of talentless losers."

"Maybe they heard of our band and maybe they even sent _us _acceptance letters too!" Nelson said hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe you're right Nelson."

The bell rings loudly as the hundreds of students rampage into the school.

Stevie and Kacey were sitting in music class by last period of their school day. Already the whole school found out about Stevie's achievement and were honouring her and congratulating her as if she'd died and resurrected.

"Nice job, Stevie!", "Congrats!" "Loserberry isn't so much of a loser now!" Is all she had been hearing.

, their music teacher, had gotten her to demonstrate her _talent _to make the other kids work harder, making an example of Stevie like a chart, explaining every good aspect she demonstrated.

When Stevie got home, she waved goodbye to Zander, and went inside. She had to be quiet, for she had come home late, yet again from band practice. Her father never approved but she was a rebel, you could say.

She carefully sneaked up the grand staircase, and tiptoed past her father's bedroom. She heard him talking on the phone, well more like yelling. He was a famous lawyer; won every case he was given. She walked past her brothers' room and finally found her own. She shut the door quietly and plopped by her desk to read over the letter. She never thought about how it would affect her friends, but only thought of all the opportunities she'd get if she got accepted.

She had to prepare; the dean of the school would come and interview her, and make sure she was fit for the school. But Stevie wasn't the least bit sophisticated to convince her that she was good for the school... Stevie watched countless movies with the most classy ladies there ever was; Audrey Hepburn, Lady Diana... Lots more. She even read quotes and tried to practice making longer sentences to sound smarter. She did so for hours, and little by little, she got the hang of it. Straight back, good posture... Not cursing or being rude.

But the rest of Gravity 5 weren't thinking the same... They wanted to keep their bassist, their spider killer, their friend. They planned to sabotage her. They got the dean to come to Stevie's house for the interview, even though it was planned to be at the campus. Then, they had plenty of rowdy kids to go to Stevie's house the day of the interview. That day rolled on until it was the day. Zander never planned to hurt Stevie, but he planned to keep her. He planned all of this for her, thinking that he was only doing it for his best friend, but deep down inside, he liked her more than that.

"Okay... Today's the day... You guys ready?" Asked Zander as he drove to Stevie's house. Kacey, Kevin and Nelson, who were in the car too, were all nodding.

When they got there, they all knocked on the door. Instead of Stevie opening the door, it was her father.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. He was not going to let them come to the interview... They'd ruin her! He knows his daughter worked hard to impress the Dean... He knew she would. Obvious the girl loved music. The least he could do was to let her follow her dream.

"We're here to give Stevie good luck! Zander said graciously. Her father nodded and smiled with gritted teeth. He moved out of the way, and let them into his home. Kacey, who was still shocked at how Stevie could be rich, walked up the grand staircase, feeling the railing as she went up. Engraved in the railing were lions and roses. Kevin, Nelson and Zander joined her up the stairs, looking around for the ocean blue door.

Before they went in, they waited outside the door, and listened to Stevie. She was singing and reciting the quotes of classy women. They knew she wanted this badly... But they just forgot to acknowledge that this would break her heart if they went along with this.

They opened the door, and found her sitting at her desk, with a clutter of textbooks scattered around the table. "Stevie?"

She turns around to face the four. "Hi guys!"

She wore a white button blouse with a navy blazer, with maroon leggings. Her hair was let down nicely.

"OMG! You look great!" cried Kacey.

"Thanks!" Stevie burst. "Guys I can't wait to fly to New York today!"

The doorbell rang. The five ignored the sound. But Zander, Kevin, Kacey and Nelson knew it was the dozens of kids they had invited. They heard the front door open, and the rumble of children rampaging into the house. They heard shouts of the children, all screaming about the performance of a famous band, One Direction. Most were screams from girls.

The front door slammed shut as Stevie's father frantically tried to hustle the kids out before he and Stevie could leave for the interview.

Stevie, confused, ran down the stairs to see what was going on. The others followed her down to see her reaction, and it was priceless.

"Dad, why is there so many kids here?" Asked Stevie. One little girl tugged at her sleeve, yelling about One Direction. "What?"

Zander, who wanted to show that he was a good best friend to Stevie, and that she was in an amazing band, got up on the staircase with the rest of Gravity 5, and announced that they would be performing instead. Stevie joined them on the staircase, still confused as the children groaned but listened anyway.

The band played Move with the Crowd, a hit of theirs. it caused Stevie to switch instruments between the violin and her bass. When they finished, everyone in the room clap, including the dean of Briarwood.

Stevie, who spotted her hair bun, gasped as her fingers tapped rhythmically on Zander's shoulder. "That's...That's... That's... The dean... of..."

Zander, who was also a little stunned himself, nodded to her, and urged her to the dean. Hopefully that wasn't what she wanted to see.

"Hi... Hi ..." stuttered Stevie. The dean laughed and smiled. "Hi. That wa an amazing performance! Could you sing a _solo _for me please? I'd like to hear your solitary voice."

Stevie nodded nervously as she went halfway up the stairs and picked up Kacey's bright pink microphone.

_"I know you probably think I never hear you calling from a, thousand miles away._

_But any time you feel defeated, you shall see that I keep every single word that you sing._

_Cause you lift me up with all your love when I, can see your face._

_Oh what you do... Oh baby. Oh what you do..."_** (All your Love by Lulu Antariksa and Daniel Durston... some lyrics might be wrong since I just guessed the lyrics... They're close though!"**

She continues singing her heart out, as her father watches his daughter proudly singing a song that isn't rock or punk or something as eccentric as those.

Gravity 5 stare in awe as their plan crumbles before them They couldn't take her talent away...

_"I wish that I could be next to you,_

_Standing there for you,_

_cause I'd open up your eyes,"_

Zander quickly sneaks some fake concert tickets into the Dean's blazer pocket, and screams, "THIS LADY HAS A 1D TICKET! GET IT!"

The kids who were intently listening to Stevie all screeched, and tumbled on top of the Dean with a plop. They scrambled for about ten minutes when one child got the ticket, and ran out the door. The other kids chased after her. The Dean, who was in some sort of shock, just sat, traumatized on the marble floor.

Stevie gasped as she ran to the lady and helped her up. Dusting herself off, the dean stood straight, and shuck Stevie's hand. "Beautiful song... Write it by yourself?" Stevie nods. "Well... why don't we continue this interview upstairs." Stevie nods again. She directs the Dean to her bedroom as she quickly says to the band, "I don't know what you guys did, but you guys are amazing!" She hugs them all and hops up the staircase, following the mistress.

Gravity 5 groans as they plop onto a couch. They slouch and stay silent. Stevie was leaving for sure.

They stayed in this position for a while untill about thirty minutes, when Stevie and the dean came down the stairs. The dean thanked Stevie, and left. When the door closed, Stevie screamed.

"You got in?!" asked Kevin unenthusiastically. Stevie nodded happily as she jumped up and down. She noticed everyone's slumpy attitude. "Guys? What's going on?"

The band shrugged.

* * *

**ok! Thats the first chapter! The second one... I don't know but it will be out this month!**

**happy Zevie month!**

**read, review,**

**fav,follow,**

**it makes my day so why not? Make yours too!**

**:D :)**


	2. The Plan, and It's Outcome

**R and R, before we get this two-shot out there!**

**HTRobsessed Thanks! It was all your ideas... I just made it reality! :) It sucks that you can't update anymore... At least we still have our twitter! It feels kind of scary that technology ruins us, so when it's gone, we have to suffer :P Happy Zevie month.**

**misskikimarie Thanks... You've stuck by me since that one little day in the summer when I thought; Hey, I could write Zevie Fanfics! You helped me here, don't forget, so for that, I thank you. :) Yeah, I'm trying to get some Lulu into little Stevie!**

**Okay, story time**

* * *

"Guys? What's going on?" Stevie asked.

The band shrugged.

"Guys." She says sternly.

"We tried to sabotage your... Interview..." Zander said, with a heavy tone. "We're, no, I'm sorry. I thought of it, I should be sorry. I just wanted you to stay with... Us." He says, almost saying "Me."

Stevie smiles gratefully. "You guys may be a lame group of sabotagers," She brings them all in for a hug. "But you guys are pretty awesome friends."

They share a laugh before Stevie's dad interrupts their talk.

"Oh, _you _guys are still here..." He says rudely. Stevie rolls her eyes.

"Yes, sir. We are." Zander says with a smirk. Stevie's dad glares towards the young man who's hand shouldn't have been so close to his daughter's torso.

"Ah, I see. Well, I don't mean to be rude, but please get out of my household."

Gravity 5 groan and frown, but leave anyways.

Once closes the door, he turns towards his daughter.

"Stevie. I don't like you hanging out with them."

"Dad, they're just my friends. Chillax." She frowns, crosses her arms and walks up the grand staircase up to her room.

Stevie, once up in her room, smiles out the window where her four friends who just went out the door to come back. "Hoist me up, Zander!" Kacey orders. We all shush her up for making so much noise, causing her to scoff. Zander hoists her up anyways, on to a large tree, that coincidentally stood by my window. All of Gravity 5 got into my house.

"Okay. We don't want you to leave," Says Nelson, getting straight to the point. We all nod. "So, we would appreciate it if you could help us get in to the prestigious school." He says with a smile. He brings out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. He unfolds it, revealing the actual size of the paper, which was huge.

"Ah." He sets the enormous paper on the floor.

"Okay. Stevie, you will stand here." He points to a small X marked on the paper, which was more like a blue print. He pulls out a small brown headed doll from his pocket and places the doll on the same X. "You will stand with the Dean, and talk about how awesome Gravity 5 is." He brings out a small witch toy from his pocket, and places it beside the brunette doll. He holds both in his hands, making small talking noises.

"Then, you bring the Dean her," He takes out a pretty Polly Pocket doll, a small dark-skinned skateboarder, a muscular army man and a toothpick, with a stand and raisin as a head. He sets them on a little rectangle, labeled stage. "To the stage, where Kacey, Kevin, Zander and I will be performing. We'll pretend to be shocked that you guys were listening, the Dean will be shocked at our talent, and give us a scholarship!" Nelson smiles proudly at his work.

"Why do you get to be the army man?!" Whines Kevin.

"Don't complain... I'm a raisin on a toothpick." Zander says.

"Wait, what if the Dean doesn't like the performance?" Stevie asks, making sure the plan was full-proof.

Nelson chuckles. "Oh, Stevie, Stevie, Stevie," He places his hand on her shoulder. "If that _really _happened, then I'd send out a huge hawk, then it will swoop the Dean up, and soar across the sky with the Dean in the hawk's talons. They'll stop over Brewster, and threaten her to give us scholarships. If she says no," He carries the witch doll, and shapes his hands like a bird. He drops the witch, and makes the cartoon falling sound.

"Wait, how can the hawk threaten the Dean?" Zander asked, with his eyebrows furrowed. Stevie gives him an amused look. "So you're not worried about the hawk itself, but it's speaking abilities?" Stevie asked. Zander waved her off.

"Seriously, no hawk. Let's just... Think of something if she doesn't like it." Stevie says, arms crossed. They all nod in agreement, smiling. They put their hands together, and did their signature "Hold It Down" motion.

* * *

(Day of the Plan)

Nelson was setting up on stage, while Kevin practiced drumming. Kacey was leaning in a chair while Zander's eyes were glued to his phone.

"Guys, Stevie is coming! Get ready!"

They all stand in their positions. Stevie's bass was set up on stage, awaiting her arrival.

Stevie was chatting away with the Dean. "Trust me, my band is amazing!You might have seen them already, but I just want to show you their real talent." The Dean just nodded, as they made their way to the stage. Stevie had the Dean sit down, and ran up to the stage. Kacey started to introduce the band.

"Hello, Ms. Dean person. We are Gravity 5, and we know how to ROCK!"

Stevie strapped her bass on, as they started to play. **( Song is Safe and Sound by Capital Cities... It's AMAZING!)**

"I could lift you up  
I could show you what you wanna see  
And take you where you wanna be

You could be my luck  
Even if the sky is falling down  
I know that we'll be safe and sound

We're safe and sound

I could fill your cup  
You know my river won't evaporate  
This world we still appreciate

You could be my luck  
Even in a hurricane of frowns  
I know that we'll be safe and sound

Safe and sound  
We're safe and sound  
Safe and sound  
We're safe and sound  
Hold your ground  
We're safe and sound  
Safe and sound

I could show you love  
In a tidal wave of mystery  
You'll still be standing next to me

You could be my luck  
Even if we're six feet underground  
I know that we'll be safe and sound

We're safe and sound

Safe and sound  
Safe and sound  
Hold your ground  
Safe and sound

I could lift you up  
I could show you what you wanna see  
And take you where you wanna be

You could be my luck  
Even if the sky is falling down  
I know that we'll be safe and sound

I could lift you up  
I could show you what you wanna see  
And take you where you wanna be

You could be my luck  
Even if the sky is falling down  
I know that we'll be safe and sound

We're safe and sound  
We're safe and sound  
We're safe and sound  
We're safe and sound

Safe and sound  
We're safe and sound  
Safe and sound  
We're safe and sound  
Hold your ground  
We're safe and sound  
Safe and sound  
We're safe and sound" Kacey finished the song, throwing her mic up, for dramatic reasons.

The Dean sat expressionless. "So... What'd you think?" Asked Stevie, with a smile of hope.

"That... Was... TERRIBLE!" The Dean said coldly. "Our school is only for classical musicians... Not dumb kiddy pop music!"

Stevie, in shock, gaped. Zander watched as her scholarship was slipping out of her fingers.

"Stevie, I'm canceling your scholarship. You are obviously not as put together and responsible like you _pretended _to be." The Dean smoothened out her pencil skirt, and walked out.

Stevie looked to the ground, put her bass back on it's stand, and ran off.

* * *

(Day after)

"Stevie... It's okay, sweetie." told his daughter, who was devastated.

Gravity 5 knocked on her bedroom door. Angry, Mr. Baskara coldly told them to leave.

"We can't... We want to apologise for what happened, Stevie." Kacey said, her voice filled with regret. Behind her, the boys nodded.

"It's okay guys...' Stevie said, a small smile coming across her face. The four ran to her, hugging her as tightly as they could.

Mr. Baskara silently walked out.

"Stevie... just please don't think you're untalented. You're talented, amazing... beautiful." Zander said, out of the blue. Gravity 5 looked up at him with wide eyes.

Stevie hugged him tightly, and kissed him, something Zander had awaited for ever since they had met on his first day.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm just proud that I _actually _finished a story!**

**Read, Review**

**Fav, Follow,**

**It makes my day so why not? Make yours too!**

**:) :D**


End file.
